What do you say?
by Ashley1511
Summary: Seventeen years old, she was out with her friends. They started drinking at a party, til she was three sheets to the wind. Her momma always told her she could call no matter what, she was crying on the front steps when her mom showed up.


Haley had just picked Andrew up from baseball practice. They sat in silence, as six year old Andrew listened to his music in his iPod. Haley groaned loudly, as the lights changed to red, and she put the brakes on.

"Mama." Andrew was looking out of the window. "What are all those X's for?" He asked, frowning, as he looked to the adult video store. Haley was struck down…how was she supposed to answer that?

"It's uh…it's a word that little boys and girls aren't supposed to see." Haley struggled. "Only mommies and daddy's are allowed to go in there." She explained, praying for the light to change.

"Oh." Andrew nodded. "Is that where you got Lucy?" He asked, referring to his mother's swollen tummy.

"Um." Haley blushed. "Not exactly. Oh look." She pressed on the gas. "The lights changed to green."

"Okay." Andrew shrugged, seemingly satisfied.

By the time they got home, Haley was freaking out. What if he talked to his friends about this? What if he asked the school?

"Nathan!" She yelled out, as they opened the door. "Andrew, go get changed into your dinner clothes." She told her youngest son, as she met her husband in the kitchen. "You gotta- excuse me!" Haley exclaimed, as her eldest daughter, seventeen year old Lydia, walked past. "And where are you going dressed like that?" She asked, as Lydia's skirt just about reached her thigh.

"Party." Lydia replied. "I'll be home before one. Love you." She picked up an apple and left before either of her parents could say a word.

"Alright." Haley sighed. "I gotta talk to her when she gets home and you." She looked to her husband. "Have to talk to Andrew as soon as. He's asking about the adult store on Market." She sighed. "I didn't know what to tell him, just that it's a store adult's use. Then he asked if that's where we got Lucy, and all I could say was not exactly." She opened the fridge and took out her special box.

"Well go!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the top of the stairs, as she opened the box of 'Craving food'.

Not long later, Nathan came downstairs with his head in his hands. "He's asleep. I talked to him." He flopped on to the couch.

"Thank you baby." Haley leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "What did you- hold that thought." She groaned, as the telephone rang. "Hello?" She asked the called on the other end. "Alright baby, wait on the front porch, I'll be there as quick as I can." Haley watched as Nathan grabbed his coat. "No." She shook her head as she hung up. "I'll go." She insisted, standing up. Nathan sensed this was just one of those things that a mother had to do, and sat back.

She saw her little girl sitting on the porch steps as she pulled over in front of the party. She knew immediately that Lydia had been drinking, just by the way her eyes were when she saw her mom.

"Come on." Haley urged. "Stand up for me." She took Lydia's arm and supported her as they walked to the car. She knew she had to bit her tongue, at least until morning.

The next morning when they awoke, Haley immediately went to her daughter's room. She knocked lightly, before entering the room.

"Time to get up." She spoke loudly. "Breakfast will be on the table in a half hour." She said, as she opened the curtains. She frowned as she looked to her daughters sleeping figure and saw the clothes she wore the night before.

She immediately walked over and shook her awake. "Get up, take a shower, change and get downstairs for breakfast." She said immediately, before walking out, leaving her daughter to sit and think about how angry her mom was.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly to her mom, as they sat down for breakfast.

"We'll talk after breakfast." Haley stated, knowing her younger children shouldn't have to hear this.

"Ouch." Jamie laughed. "What did you do, it's not even a breakfast conversation." He looked at his younger sister.

"Shut up." Lydia snapped. "Can't you move out already? You're like twenty five." She shot at him.

"None of my children will move out unless they want to." Haley said firmly. "And every one of you is welcome in this house even after you do." She looked at her daughter.

"Alright." Nathan said awkwardly. "Who wants juice?"

After breakfast, Haley took Lydia up to her room so they could talk, desperately trying to ignore Jamie's suggestions as to her punishment.

"Alright, have a seat." Haley said, looking to her daughter's bed. "And tell me what happened." She ordered, resting against her daughter's dresser.

"I...got to the party and…Aaron dumped me." Lydia shrugged. "I took a drink and before I knew it…this guy I didn't know was…he was all over me, and I had to get out." She told her mom honestly. "I didn't know what else to do, so I called you."

"You can call me anytime Lyd, you know that." Haley assured her daughter. "But you know I don't like you to drink. Your father was going to come get you last night, but I stopped him, because I knew as soon as he got there, you'd be grounded for a month, without explanation, and half the guys in the place would have been in the hospital." Haley stated clearly.

"I know." Lydia said quietly. "That's why I called your cell, but you didn't answer." She hung her head. "I didn't go there to drink, mom. I went to have fun with my friends…I wasn't even drinking until Aaron…" She looked down and sniffed.

"What happened?" Haley asked quietly. "He didn't…I mean, did he hurt you?" She asked quietly. "Because I swear to-"

"No." Lydia shook her head. "He..He got scared." She looked down to her knees. "I…we were playing I never…"

"That's never good." Haley said dryly. "What did you drink – wait, I thought you weren't drinking until after?"

"Lemonade." Lydia said quietly. "Anyway…someone said 'I never thought I was…" Lydia bit her lip as she remembered she was talking to her mom. She squeezed her eyes shut and decided to bite the bullet. "Pregnant." She finished off.

"You're pregnant?" Haley asked, almost getting whiplash, as she looked from the window to her daughter. "Didn't your father and I teach you enough about safe sex? You know, I never had sex until-"

"Until you were married. I know mom, but I'm not you." Lydia pointed out. "Besides, I'm not pregnant. I just thought I was…a few weeks ago." She informed her mom. "I'm not, I'm definitely not, but he started asking about it, since I never told him…" She sighed. "I shouldn't have drank, and then none of this would have happened. He said he didn't know if he was ready to be a dad and left…but like…I'm not even pregnant and I told him that!" She exclaimed. "I mean, what the hell is he on? Crack?"

"Alright." Haley chuckled a little, despite the situation. "You know, you're not ready to be a mom either." She sat next to her daughter. "If you had to, I bet you could do it. I did, but don't you wanna finish school and go to college? When your dad and I went to college, it was really hard. We had Jamie, and we had to juggle homework, basketball games, and a baby."

"I know." Lydia nodded. "And trust me, I don't want to have a baby. I always made sure we used protection…I'm just pissed off that he can say that and walk away, as if I wanted us to be pregnant."

"Oh baby girl." Haley pulled Lydia into her shoulder. "The good times will come, and the bad times will…well they probably won't ever go…but you just gotta work through them." She said softly. "Maybe its better that he's gone, and you can find someone who, someday, might want to have a family with you, and who would stand by you, even when they're scared."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Lydi-bob." Haley said softly, using her daughter's nickname. "I love you too."


End file.
